


Appearances

by Ride_Forever



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Community : dS_snippets, Crossover, Gen, Snippets, Torture, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonically (in the episode "Seeing is Believing") Fraser says to Kowalski <i> "Well, it would appear that you were abducted by aliens at the age of ten.”</i>   Now it happens again....<br/>=========================</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dS_snippets challenge #66 of 2014. Challenge : to use any of the prompt words "fail," "fool," "lead," or "loom," or the prompt phrase "lose my mind or lose my voice" in a snippet of no more than 300 words. I used ALL the prompt words AND the prompt phrase...'cause that's how I roll.
> 
> AO3 says it's 278 words, but it _is_ a triple drabble, counted as exactly 300 when I wrote it in Word Doc.  
>  =========================

Between one moment and the next, Ray Kowalski went from earthbound to where-the-fuck. Something like it had happened before, except this time where-the-fuck included that his face was underwater, not like that time when he was ten and took a step that failed to lead to another on a Southside Chicago street. That time had been like a trap-door opened and he dropped through into some kind of laboratory place – the memory was hazy, but there definitely hadn’t been someone forcing his head underwater and then pulling him back to smack him in the face. His subpar eyesight was further hindered by the blur of water and blood, but he could make out that the person who loomed above him was a woman with short blonde hair and a combative posture – he had a momentary thought of Stella – there _had_ been times she made him feel _like_ he was drowning, _like_ he was beaten-up – but no, this was a stranger and she was _really_ having these things done to him, and asking him questions that didn’t make sense to him. Every time that he was pulled back from the water, every time that he was hit, she repeated the same questions. She called him Leoben – and Ray yelled again and again “I’m not who you think I am!” In exasperation he finally snarled “Lady, I’m gonna lose my voice and my mind at about the same time here!” That was when Kara Thrace grabbed Ray’s arm and jerked him forward, tearing the sleeve of his shirt, consequently exposing his tattoo…that was when she conceded that she had been fooled by the striking resemblance. “Oh frak,” she muttered.


End file.
